User talk:Shadowed Crystal/Archive 2
My Cats Hi.. um, could you rp my cats for a while? I'm taking a break on this wiki. I'll be back next month. :) bye! Appleclaw 01:41, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Siggie test Hi crys this is my siggie test ''Ash'' ''I'm ready to PARTY'' Hello! Hello, Crystalheart! May I have a profile that's all rainbow, in one big box that doesn't close and open like yours? You're profile is incredible! :) Thanks, Skyflower (talk) 23:22, October 8, 2012 (UTC) THANK YOU Skyflower 23:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, yes! Thanks. Skyflower 21:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Strongkit No he's nor traing in the DF.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 23:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Hell yeah! 8DD ♪♫Feath ♪♫AppleXBlaze and Joey♥ 10:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) SHE DID????? Yes, I already know. Sonya told me. - Splash (Talk) 03:01, October 14, 2012 (UTC) WHAT?= Ummm, Aspenflower's mine o.O ♪♫Feath ♪♫AppleXBlaze and Joey♥ 10:15, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Crys Please get on chat, because I need to talk to you. >.> Stormstar Wild X Rising Forever 19:51, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you come on chat about the time I sent this message??? 06:17, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Oops! Lol OOps :s sorry. i just apologized to Storm. anyways, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Well, gtg. laterz~Jay You are? Well, :) Mint leaf 22:43, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Orly? XD Happy Halloween BTW c: 19:24, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Listen up Crys, I just want proof that that kit blank is yours, then this could be settled. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 12:47, November 4, 2012 (UTC) dude come on chat c: I need to ask chu something ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 19:52, November 9, 2012 (UTC) im someone who was here way b4 u, crystsalheart. and sry but i cant login. ask rowan who i am shll no 21:14, November 9, 2012 (UTC) its possible. i rly didnt mean 2 stay here 4 that long, but tell rowan that she needs to include you guys more and stop acting like shes in charge of evrything. shes acting like shes a frkin dictator 4 cryin out loud. im rly upset about dis.): send everyone my lufffff 21:18, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey Crystalheart123! I've been looking at your PCA box and wow wow wow, they were amazing! Could you make a charart of Altaria for me? Loner Blank? Thanks! I'll be on chat. [[User:Altaria11|'♫ Al']][[User talk:Altaria11|'tar']][[Altaria|'ia ♫']] [http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Altaria ' ♪ I love Altaria. Deal with it. ♪ '] 05:03, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Is TagXSilver gunna stay? c: ♪♫Feath ♪♫movin' to New York cos I got problems wiv my sleepz♫ 11:28, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Ohai Why don't you apply for a chat mod position? I think you would do great! :) Dawnsong2 (talk) 06:23, November 13, 2012 (UTC) hey crystal can you get on chat soon im so bored (talk) 03:37, November 15, 2012 (UTC) -shuffles feet- Meet me on Trp's chat. Okay, Crys, I see your point. When all of you are on chat I'll deal with it then. Have a nice day =D ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 20:23, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Them Kitties You mean Artemisheart's kits? Like Demeterpaw? If I knew, I'd tell ya. Unfortunately, they're owned by Rainface, and I don't know if she'd give them up. I could show her the page and ask to take them off her hands, and I would let you pick one, but I can't right now. I'd want to take Artemisheart though~ ~Falken pls 18:21, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Dafuq? Hey Crys, is chat there for you? For me it says chat doesn't exist o.o Did something happen while I was gone? Where did chat go? o.o From your dear confused Snowie♥ X lives on... If you remember his spirit~ 18:36, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: I've left the wiki...so, yes, all of my cats are available to anyone who wants them. As for Reedstar, I already gave her to someone...just to ensure she doesn't become a sparkle cat or raised from the dead...I want to keep her realistic. x.x Leggy Fowl Aurum Est Potestas 20:43, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Im sorry, but I cannot unban you, Rowan banned you from chat for a reason, and she wouldnt chat ban sonmeone for no absolute reason, But I can pass on a message for you. Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 23:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Um, idk, ill check the history of when she changed the heading, but she never left her siggie saying CBA an accident I guess -shrugs- Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 23:13, November 17, 2012 (UTC) It has about 7 more hours so yea. Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 23:16, November 17, 2012 (UTC) No, it means 8 hours UNTIL it is approved. Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 23:20, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: ? I banned you because 1) I was told to, 2) You called Rowan Buttflight, and it's IMPOSSIBLE for it to have been a typo. And also, you were talking about Rowan when you said it so you meant it, and don't lie. Snowie♥ X lives on... If you remember his spirit~ 03:18, November 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: Cinder can ask me herself. ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 21:40, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: -taps foot- I may have promised someone else they could be her apprentice... Berryfall. Stormstar You can shape your own [[Risingspirit|destiny if you Believe you can]] 00:23, November 20, 2012 (UTC) NightxEmber Wanna plan kits? 83 It doesn't have to be for a long time, if you want. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:33, November 21, 2012 (UTC) How many kits? 5? 4? 3? :3 [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 21:37, November 26, 2012 (UTC) K :D [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:58, November 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: I scrolled throgh the SplC archives, and foujd that Emerald, Running, Singed, and Joy were born before Jade and Willow's litter.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 12:43, November 28, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Diamondpaw etc. Diamondpaw and her siblings aren't warriors yet. Diamondpaw, Scorchpaw, Stoatpaw, and Windpaw are younger than Emeraldblaze and her siblings. So they're still apprentices.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 21:32, November 28, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Keep them apprentices till Saturday. Then I'll have the ceremony. K? c8--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 22:12, November 28, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 <3 23:07, December 2, 2012 (UTC) ._. Ya know Rainy's blog for Angelsong's kits? Starrynight was one of my suggestions ._. and then she was gonna be Shinyribbon's kit...... [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 00:11, December 3, 2012 (UTC) http://warriorcatclansrp.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rainfacestar/Contest_again_x3 ...... Look at my comment ._. [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 00:16, December 3, 2012 (UTC) I would like.... but she's your cat so~ [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 00:27, December 3, 2012 (UTC) *wasabouttosuggestTwinklepawbutidunno* Starblaze? Starsky? [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 01:05, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you~ Thank you soooo much, Crys. I'm working on your's. 8D--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 01:05, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 I have a link for you * inserttrollfacehere* http://ifunny.mobi/iAE2YGTgT#Sol9fD9J Childhood ruined!--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 16:08, December 3, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 D'awww, i love it! <3Silverstar RowanXCody! 00:37, December 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm really sorry, Crys. I really want to keep her..... but you can share her with me :3 [[User:Feathernose|'''-Danisnot']][[User talk:Feathernose|'onfire']] 11:02, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Of course! [[User:Feathernose|'-Danisnot']][[User talk:Feathernose|'onfire']] 08:54, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. x3Silverstar RowanXCody! 02:53, December 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: OMG THANK YOU!! Here's what he looked like a year vefore he died: (sorry, it's huge XD) [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 20:19, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... that's okay i left a message there anyways Mm...seems like it. I'd recognize those faces anywhere. xD Leggy Fowl Aurum Est Potestas 04:50, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Kinktail Could you please adopt Kinktail, as I need Scarlet to have a mate, which is gonna be Kink! I've already made plans~ Dawnsong2 (talk) 05:07, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Words cannot express how thankful I am CRYS HE IS BEAUTIFUL<333 I will cherish this foreverm thank you SO SO SO SOOOOO MUCH<333 [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 18:18, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Wait... Wait wut? Im reply to you for what? ♥Kitty! 00:32, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Im so confused ♥Kitty! 02:46, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas<3Ilu<333333333333 Merry Christmas<3 Ilu<333333333333--[[Strongpaw|'Strongheart']][[User:Cryptid Hunter93|'X']][[Alpinepaw|'Alpinefeather']] 16:40, December 20, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Merry Christmas Merry Christmas ;) [[Strongpaw|'-Strong']][[User:Feathernose|'X']][[Alpinepaw|'Alpine']] 21:30, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:… I'm so sorry crys. I feel ''terrible about this. Sorry that I did that. I was in a really bad mood. Please forgive me. Cinder forever strong ~♥~ ? Umm. What happened to Axolotl x Axolotl? 09:18, December 29, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 CRYS Y U SPAM MY TALK WITH GIRATINA BRO 23:41, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay...... I guess..... [[User:Mossnose33|'So....']][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 14:44, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Crys. I am asking you now. Whenever you get this, reply to me in chat. What do you want? It's not my desicion. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 00:46, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I thought we were going to do ReflectionXMoon(feather)? =( Now i think I might wanna kill her. (Just cause I dunno what to do with her, I might keep her living. x3) 23:45, January 4, 2013 (UTC) if you are online come chat ;D Write it on the sky 19:32, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Siggity P J A O 04:24, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Do you have chathacks? Us and Stoem need to talk. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?]] 03:20, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Get the chat hacks then, please. [[User:Mossnose33|'''So....]][[User talk:Mossnose33|'I']][[Icefeather|''' heard']][[Emeraldblaze|' u liek..]][[Lostkit| Oshawottz?''']] 03:24, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ･ω･ Why hullo thar Crys. I am here to just spam your talk harharhar ･ω･ 17:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) RE Um, yes. I know how Rowan feels about that name .-. She told me on Skype AND told Chat that Moonleaf was going to have a Risenkit/beauty, in honor of Risig and Beautiul. ♥Stoemstar❄ Cheetahspirit is my life :3 04:01, January 23, 2013 (UTC)